


Marry & Bright

by angellwings



Category: Camp Rock (2008)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellwings/pseuds/angellwings
Summary: Nate tries to help Ella save face at her ex-fiancé's wedding and gets them both in over their heads.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canibecandid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canibecandid/gifts).



> So this was a fic I started on a whim because I missed writing Nate and Ella. Hopefully this is a fun read and I finish it before New Years lol. I borrowed Stubby from the DCOM "Starstruck" just because I didn't want to use a CR character for Ella's ex. Anyway, here we go! happy reading and merry Christmas! 
> 
> Also gifted it to my friend canibecandid because she's my Nate/Ella buddy from way back ;)

Marry & Bright

by angellwings

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Nate hated these label parties. It was an excuse to do business when business was supposed to be done. He loved his job, but networking at a party just never appealed to him. He was task oriented and the idea of him needing to be social to obtain better opportunities just felt unfair. These events made him glad he was in a group instead of solo. Shane and Jason were social enough to make up for him.

He took a sip of his beer and sighed from his corner of the room. He was wasting valuable time.

A vision in pink sequins walked through the door and Nate grinned to himself. Or maybe it wasn't so wasted. She looked just as bored as he did. He made his way across the room to her and then cleared his throat. She turned and smiled warmly at him.

"Nate," she said brightly. "How are you?"

"Much better now that you're here. Where's Stubby?"

"Walking around here somewhere. He was pulled away by Chris as soon as we walked through the door," She answered with a chuckle. "Oh, by the way, look!" she said excitedly as she held up her left hand. "We're engaged!"

He nodded and forced a smile. "I heard. Congratulations. You guys picked a date yet?"

He'd always liked Ella, but he hadn't realized how much until too late. She'd been their stylist early in her career and they'd gotten close. She was bright and fun and someone he felt he needed in his life. But he'd just broken up with Dana and back then he thought he needed some time. Connect Three left for their world tour and by the time he got back to L.A. she was dating Stubby. That was nearly 2 and a half years ago. Honestly, it was about time Stubby proposed. Nate couldn't have held out that long.

"We're still discussing it," she admitted. "I was thinking December but Stubby thinks we should wait at least a year. But I just--I've always wanted to get married in December. It's already such a happy time of year, you know?"

Nate nodded. "A December wedding seems very _you_."

Ella laughed. "Is that good or bad?"

"Definitely good," he told her.

"Well, aren't you two adorable," a dry voice said from behind them. They both turned to find Tess watching them with a raised brow.

"Hi, Tess," Ella said with a bright welcoming smile. "Are you back from New York?"

She shrugged and sipped on her glass of champagne. "Turns out the New York music scene is dead. So I'm back and desperately hunting for producers at the last minute. I promised the label an album by summer."

Nate's brows rose. Stubby was trying to find his footing as a producer. He wanted out of Chris Wilde's shadow and who could blame him? Nate pointed at Ella before he spoke. "Stubby's trying to be a producer. You should talk to him. I've heard some of his mixes, they're pretty good."

"Praise from the Maestro, huh?" Tess asked with an interested glance. "He must actually be good."

"Who's good?"

Ella turned immediately and kissed Stubby quickly. "You are."

"Well I think I walked into this conversation at exactly the right time," Stubby said with a smirk. "Hey, Nate. How are you?"

"I'm good, man. Have you met Tess Tyler?" Nate asked as he introduced Stubby to Tess.

"Can't say I've ever had the pleasure," Stubby said as he reached across their circle and shook Tess's hand.

Tess suddenly looked much more interested in Stubby than she had before. Stubby noticed. Ella could tell by the way his smile changed to a smirk. Ella did not like this.

"Tess is looking for some collaborators on a new album," Nate told him. "I thought you might be a good fit."

"Oh, yeah?" Stubby asked as he gave Nate a grateful smile. "Thanks, man!"

"Why don't the two of you get a couple of drinks and talk over your ideas?" Nate suggested. "See if it'll work."

"That is an excellent idea, Nathaniel," Tess said with a predatory grin.

Ella shifted uncomfortably before taking a deep breath and forcing a bright look. "Oh! Tess, I am so glad you came. Remember how I said there was someone I wanted you to meet when you were in town? Well, this is him," Ella said as she looped her left arm through Stubby's and wiggled her ring finger. "We're engaged."

Tess's gaze darkened with doubt and guilt for a brief moment before her smile was back. "Wow, Ella, congratulations. That's amazing."

"Thank you," Ella told her.

Stubby kissed Ella's temple and then motioned to Tess. "Come on, let's get those drinks. We have a lot to talk about."

Ella watched them walk away with a forced smile and then turned an urgent look on Nate. She smacked his shoulder and glared at him. "What did you just do?"

"What?" He asked cluelessly. "I was trying to help your fiancé land a job!"

"With Tess Tyler?" Ella asked with a huff. "Do you know how many things she's stolen from me over the years?"

"If she manages to steal your fiancé then I don't think he's much of a fiancé, Ells," Nate told her. "I wouldn't worry about it. You and Stubby have been together for so long. If he was going to screw it all up I think he would have done it by now."

She sighed and then nodded. "I hope you're right."

_Eight months later..._

Nate threw the mail down on his counter top and his brow furrowed at the heavy ivory envelop on top. He read the fancy calligraphy on the address and the return address before opening it carefully. He winced as he read what was inside. It was a wedding invitation for Tess and Stubby.

He honestly never thought Stubby or Tess would betray Ella the way they did. He really just thought he was helping out a couple of friends.

But it was eight months later and the exact thing Ella feared had happened. Not only that, but she hadn't spoken to him since. She blamed him and, honestly, he blamed himself too.

Not only that, but Tess had decided to get married in December which he remembered had been Ella's hope originally. That had to hurt too.

He never took Stubby for an idiot, but that's what he had to be to let Ella go the way he did. Nate could never have let her go. He knew that for certain.

His cell phone rang and he distractedly answered.

"Nate here," he said as he reluctantly selected yes on the RSVP card and then stuck it in the included envelope. He didn't particularly want to go but Tess was his label mate. He was obligated.

"Hey, man, our meeting with the Network starts in half an hour. Where are you?" Shane asked.

Nate groaned. "I'm protesting."

"Seriously? Dude, it's just a Christmas Special. We'll film it in two days and it'll be over and you can go back to being a workaholic grinch," Shane said with a chuckle.

"I agreed to go along with it. Why do I have to be there to make the decisions?" Nate asked.

"We split up the decisions, remember? You agreed to find our stylist and costume designer."

"Yes, that was back before my first choice for that position decided she hated me," Nate told him.

"She doesn't hate you."

"If she doesn't then she should."

"Man, it's not your fault Stubby decided to be a jerk after he proposed. None of us thought he would do that to Ella. Honestly, I didn't think Tess would do that either. I mean, yeah she's Tess, but she's not the same Tess she used to be. Call her, man. Call her and ask if she'll do it. You do that and I'll make an excuse for you with the Network," Shane insisted.

"Fine," Nate said with a huff. "I'll call her."

He didn't, of course. He couldn't bring himself to face her.

* * *

Ella knew what was in the ivory envelope the minute she saw it. Why the hell would they invite her? She was the ex. The ex-fiancé and the ex-friend. It made no sense. Still, though, something kept her from throwing it away. She had to admit, she didn't miss Stubby as much as she thought she would. They'd grown apart, she could see that now. She just refused to admit it because they'd been together so long and she wanted to get married so badly. She saw now that she had unintentionally pressured Stubby into proposing. But that still didn't give him the right to cheat on her with Tess and nor did it give Tess the right to steal her wedding month!

Then there was Nate. Her former best friend. Well, she assumed former. She hadn't been able to talk to him since Stubby broke up with her. At first it was because she was furious at him but then she was afraid he'd be mad at her. She'd let too much time pass with silence and now she was scared he hated her. Not that she'd blame him. It wasn't his fault. She knew that, but at the time she desperately wanted someone to blame. He just happened to be there.

She groaned and threw her purse down on her couch. This was going to be an awful Christmas. She could already tell.

Her boss was treating her like gum on the bottom of her shoe, as always. She rarely got to touch clothes. She spent all of her time making orders, fetching coffee, researching clients. It was not what she signed up for. Her dream was to take on her own clients, but she didn't have any that were well known enough to sustain her business. She needed just one key client. Just one.

Her phone rang and she quickly answered.

"Pador."

"Did you get it?" Peggy asked.

Ella sighed. "The pity invitation? Yes, I did."

"You should go."

"To my ex's wedding to my former friend? Hell no, Peg," Ella told her.

"You need closure, Ella. I think it'll help. If you need help finding a date I know some guys who--"

"Peggy, I am not going and that's final," Ella said in a stern voice.

"If you don't every one will be talking about it," Peggy warned her.

Ella shook her head. "I just want to put him and all the drama behind me."

"Then come to the wedding and you will."

"Fine, if I can find a date I will go. I am not going to this thing solo. No way."

"Deal."

"But I'm finding my _own_ date," Ella told her. "Got that?"

"Got it," Peggy said happily. "Anything you want."

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this."


	2. The Wedding Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella has a last substitute wedding date who talks to much. Okay, technically he lies too much. And she let him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a moment in here that was added just for canibecandid. She knows exactly what that moment is ;)  
> Enjoy!

_Two months later..._

Nate's phone rang as he was straightening his tie. He answered and pressed speaker so he could finish getting ready. "Hello?"

"Nate, it's Sander." Nate bit back a wince. He sounded awful. Congested and hoarse.

"Hey, man, what's up?"

"I have a favor to ask and you're the only one going to this wedding who doesn't have a date already."

"What are you talking about?" Nate asked with a furrowed brow.

"I was supposed to be Ella's date and now I'm sick. I need you to cover for me."

"Ella's going?"

"She's trying to save face and show Tess and Stubby she's not bothered, you know? But obviously she doesn't want to show up without a date and now I'm sick. I don't want to leave her stranded, man. Can you help me out?" Sander asked in a pleading tone.

"Trust me, man, she wouldn't want me to be her date."

"I think she'd prefer you to going alone," Sander told him.

He had him there. The idea of Ella being subjected to the wedding alone pained him. She didn't deserve that. "Okay, fine. You're right."

"Great, I'll text you her address. I appreciate this."

"Don't worry about it," Nate answered. "I owe her anyway."

Sander let out a chuckle. "Yeah, I'd say so."

Nate shook his head and hung up. His friends were jerks.

* * *

 

Her doorbell rang and Ella put on her coat before answering it. Her face fell at the sight of Nate Grey on the other side of her door.

"Where's Sander?"

He sighed and gave her a small wave. "Good to see you too."

She winced and shook her head. "Sorry, that was rude. I just meant, I was expecting Sander."

Nate nodded. "He's sick so he called me. I hope that's okay."

"Honestly, anything is preferable to going alone," Ella admitted. "I hate this."

"I'm sorry, Ells. I really am. If I'd known this would have happened 10 months ago I never would have--"

"Introduced them? Caused all this mess?" Ella asked him with a smirk.

"Something like that, yeah," Nate agreed with a sigh.

"It's okay," Ella said with a shrug. "You didn't do it on purpose. And...I'm sorry too. I really didn't intend to stop talking to you--"

"No, you had every right to--"

"Stop, I did not. I was a horrible friend to you. I shouldn't have blamed you. Stubby and I would have fallen apart all on our own eventually anyway. I see that now," Ella admitted. "So, can we drop the awkwardness and just be us again?"

Nate smiled warmly at her and nodded. "Happy to, Ella. I've missed you."

She blushed and returned his smile. "I've missed you too, Nate."

"And this wedding is nothing to stress about. You're stronger than some cheating ex-fiancé."

"Thank you," Ella said with a nod. "But it's not him I'm worried about so much as our extended circle. You know, no one has mentioned either of their names to me since we broke up? And I can tell when people avoid talking about them in front of me because they all have this _look_. It's pity mixed with sadness and I hate it. One break up shouldn't define me."

Nate nodded his agreement. "Well, follow my lead and by the end of this I think you'll be through with those pitying looks."

"What are you going to do?" Ella asked skeptically.

"Just trust me," Nate said with a grin. "Go big or go home, right?"

"Oh god, I don't think I'm prepared for this."

Nate chuckled. "You're prepared for everything, Ella. I've seen what you pack in your purse."

She laughed and took his arm as he held it out for her. She closed and locked the door and let him lead her to his car. "I really have missed you, Nate."

"I'm so glad to hear it," Nate told her as held his car door open for her.

* * *

 

They were nearly late for the start of the ceremony which Ella was actually glad about because it meant they had to sit in the back. Still though, people noticed when she and Nate walked in. The ceremony was surprisingly traditional considering the bride and it went off smoothly except for the awkward silence when the minister said "if anyone has just cause that these two should not be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Eyes slowly turned to face her with expectant and worried and piteous looks. She stared straight ahead and forced herself not to acknowledge it.

Nate reached over at just the right time and took her hand, almost as if he could sense her discomfort. They sat like that for the rest of the ceremony. For some reason Nate's hand intertwined with hers felt so right, almost perfect. So perfect that she wondered why she'd never held his hand before.

He didn't let go of her hand when the ceremony was over and they got up to leave. She didn't question it. Honestly, she didn't mind. She was so caught up in the feeling of Nate's hand that she didn't see Stubby and Tess standing by the chapel doors greeting guests. When Nate stopped she finally looked up.

"Ella," Tess said with a relieved smile. "I'm glad you came."

Ella gave her a small half hearted smile and nodded but said nothing.

Stubby furrowed his brow at her and Nate's joined hands. "Are you--are you two together?"

Ella opened her mouth to answer but Nate beat her to it.

"Yes, yes we are...together," Nate said as he squeezed Ella's hand and met her eyes, with a look that reminded her to trust him.

"Wow, really?" Tess asked.

Shane who was standing just behind them gave them both a confused glance. "You never said anything, bro."

"Well, you know, we were finding our footing before we told anyone," Nate answered. Ella nodded in agreement with his lie.

"We didn't want every one to get their hopes up if it didn't work out," Ella added.

"So," Peggy said with an eager smile. "Does this declaration mean it's working out?"

Nate turned to look at Ella with a warm smile and nodded. "I think so, yeah. Look, we're gonna go but we'll see all of you at the reception."

Ella waved as she let Nate led them back to his car. Once they were seated in the car she turned to him with a curious look. "What was that about?"

"Well, no one's looking at you with pity anymore, right?"

"Not now, but they will when they find out it's all a lie," Ella said with a sigh. "Especially when they find out that you only did it because you feel guilty or something."

"That's not why I did it, Ells."

She chuckled dryly and rolled her eyes. "Close enough."

"Look, we'll just let the story circle for a couple of weeks and then we'll say it just didn't work out. It's fine," Nate told her. "Relax. Just try to have fun?"

"At my ex's wedding? Yeah that'll happen. You know it's bad when you're the one telling _me_ to have fun."

"That's true," Nate said with a chuckle. "I'm usually the grumpy one."

"You still are. Believe me," Ella said with a teasing grin.

"Gee, thanks."

* * *

 

The reception was fun, for everyone else. Ella was ready to get out of there. She hated lying and she hated watching Tess get everything Ella always thought she wanted. She took a large gulp of her Champagne. She wished she could say it was her first glass.

"You're not hungry?" Barron asked Ella as he motioned to her plate of food. She hadn't touched it all.

"Not really, no," Ella answered honestly.

"Then I guess you should work up an appetite first," Nate told her with a kind smile. "Dance?"

He held out his hand to her and gave her a pointed look. She nodded and smiled softly. "Absolutely," she said as she took his hand and they headed out to the dance floor. She'd had a few glasses of champagne at that point and maybe it was starting to reach her head because while walking out to the dance floor her hand drifted up and gave Nate's bicep a squeeze. She realized what she'd done immediately and felt her face flush. But, god, did he have a firm bicep. When did he have time to go to the gym? He didn't used to be that fit. He gave her an amused glance as she pulled her free hand away from his arm with a wince.

"Sorry, sorry--blame the champagne," she said sheepishly. "Buzzed Ella is a bit bolder than normal Ella and you look very...built. Not sure when that happened."

"Relax," Nate said with a chuckle once he was holding her close. His arms were around her waist as he answered her, "After we stopped hanging out so much I started going to the gym. It filled the time I had since I no longer had to watch some sappy musical with you every weekend." He gave her small teasing smile as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Now, do you think you can manage to relax without further assistance from Champagne?"

"I can do that, yes," she told him.

He smiled affectionately at her. "Good. Because if I have to be the relaxed one tonight we are going to have some serious problems."

Ella's seriously façade broke with a genuine laugh. "That's true."

"Also, just a warning, I'm a horrible dancer."

"I remember," Ella told him with another laugh. "Caitlyn tried to teach you that one summer. It was awful."

"I'm so glad you're not concerned with bruising my ego."

"You're a rich famous Rockstar who has tens of thousands of girls throwing themselves at you. I think your ego can stand a little bruising, Nate," Ella told him with a grin.

He pulled her as close as he could and then suddenly dipped her. She squealed in surprise and then laughed loudly. God, he loved her laugh. It was good to hear it after all this time. He pulled her back up and then smiled warmly at her.

"What?" She asked him with a soft blush.

"You just have a great laugh, is all," Nate said honestly. "I'm not usually a funny guy but if it means hearing your laugh then I guess I need to learn some jokes."

"You do fine without the jokes, Nathaniel," Ella assured him with a flirtatious smile. "I feel like this is the first time I've really laughed in a while."

"Why is that, exactly?" Nate asked. "You used to always laugh."

"After Stubby and Tess I dove into work," she admitted. "I keep trying to land that one big client I need to strike out on my own."

"You'll do it, Ells. I know you will," Nate assured her.

"Is that Nathaniel Grey I see smiling and dancing?"

Nate turned with Ella still in his arms to see TJ Tyler watching him in amusement.

"Ms. Tyler," Nate said with a smile. "Hi. The wedding is beautiful."

"It is, isn't it? I've been using the same event planner for years. She's a miracle worker. If only I could find a stylist and designer with the same staying power."

Ella's eyes widened at that sentence and she wasted no time. "Ms. Tyler, I don't know if you remember me but--"

"Of course I do, you're Van's little girl. You and my Tess are friends," TJ said with a kind smile.

"Friends," Ella said with a deep calming breath. "Yes, that's what we are."

Before Ella lost it, Nate interrupted. "Ella's actually a very talented designer, Ms. Tyler. She used to style Connect Three. She quit to start designing her own stuff. She's one of the best."

Ella gave Nate a grateful look and smiled warmly at him. "Thank you."

"It's the truth," he told her with a modest shrug.

"Really? Well, I have a lot of applicants to go though, honestly. But best of luck to you," TJ said politely.

"If I could just show you my portfolio, I think you might find it interesting," Ella pleaded.

"I tell you what, I can't make any promises, but let me have your card and I'll see what I can do," TJ said as she held out a hand.

"Oh! Yes, of course," Ella said as she opened her clutch and swiftly pulled a card from inside of it. "That's my personal cell."

"Thank you, have fun you two," TJ said just before she walked away.

"Oh god," Ella said as she turned back to Nate. "If I could get TJ Tyler as a client I could definitely quit my horrible job."

"She'll call," Nate said with a smile.

"No, she won't," Ella said with a sigh and shake of her head.

"She will," Nate said as he pulled her back in to dance.

"So, this looks awful serious," Peggy said as she and Ella's brother, Chevy, interrupted their dance.

"To her," Chevy said. "To me, it's suspicious. Ella's never been able to keep a secret. Which is why I never told my kid sister anything growing up. The few times I did always got me in trouble."

"Just because I didn't tell you, doesn't mean it isn't happening, Chev," Ella said as she tried not to look her brother in the eye. She hated lying.

"Actually, Chevy, it is serious. Very serious," Nate said as he pulled Ella into his side and wrapped an around her waist. Ella nodded before he continued. She wasn't sure where he was going with this but he'd said to trust him earlier. "So serious that I...just proposed."

Ella tensed next to him. She wasn't expecting that.

"Oh my god, really?" Peggy asked with giddy excitement. "You're engaged?"

"Yes," they both answered simultaneously. Though Ella's answer was a bit more hesitant.

"Since when?" Chevy asked.

"Last night," Ella supplied. "Not, you know, right now cause it's Tess's day and that would be rude."

"That explains why you didn't say that earlier when Stubby asked if you were together," Peggy said with a nod. "Definitely do not want to upstage Tess of all people."

"No, absolutely not," Ella said with wide urgent eyes.

"But oh my gosh that's so exciting!" Peggy said as she hugged Ella tightly. "I'm so happy for you two. Oh gosh, you've come such a long way since that last summer at Camp when you did nothing but gush about him," Peggy said with a laugh.

Ella's eyes widened and she blushed furiously. "Um, Peg, he actually didn't know about that."

"Oops," Peggy said with chuckle. "Sorry."

Nate grinned at her. "Wait, you had a crush on me? Back then? You never told me that."

"You had Dana," Ella said with a shrug. "Why would I have told you that?"

"She told me," Chevy said with a scoff. "She wouldn't shut up about it, actually."

"Chevy, have I ever told you how much I treasure having you as a brother?" Ella asked with a sarcastic glare.

"All the time," Chevy said with a chuckle.

"Did I hear someone say my kid brother is engaged?" Shane asked with a furrowed brow.

"Don't say that too loud," Peggy warned him. "We don't want to upstage Tess."

"No, don't do that, ever," Shane agreed. "But engaged to who?" He asked. "Ella?"

"No, some other girl that he just announced he was dating," Chevy said in a dry tone.

"Yeah, that's another question I have have," Shane said. "When did this start? Cause two months ago you told me she hadn't talked to you in eight months."

"It started two months ago," Nate said as he thought quickly. "You told me to call her, we reconnected, and now we're here."

"Engaged?" Shane asked skeptically.

"Engaged," Ella confirmed.

"Boy, when you fall in love you don't waste time. Do you, little brother?" Shane asked with a grin.

"You know me, always prompt and productive," Nate said with a shrug and a grin.

"This is the best news I've had in a very long time," Peggy said happily. "I cannot wait to help you with the planning, Ella. It's going to be so much fun."

"The...planning? Right, yeah. Well, we should probably pick a date first," Ella said with a nod.

"Well, it would have to be soon right? I mean I know how you feel about a December wedding," Chevy said as he gave his sister a knowing look.

"Well, you know, it's not like it has to be _this_ December," Ella said as she nervously cleared her throat.

"You sound like you need a drink," Nate said as he sensed her stress levels rising. "Excuse us, guys," Nate said as he took Ella's hand and led her away. "I'm sorry," he whispered as they walked. "I may have taken things a bit too far."

"A bit?" She asked in a shrill tone. "A bit? They're talking wedding plans, Nate. I just lied to my brother!"

"Well, I lied to mine too," Nate said with a sheepish shrug.

"Oh god, we're horrible people," Ella said as she grabbed a glass of champagne off of a passing trey. So much for relaxing with out another glass of alcohol.

"No, we're not. Look, Ella, I'll call everyone tomorrow and tell them it was a horrible joke. I had too much champagne and wedding fever or something."

She laughed. "You? Too much champagne? You never drink enough to get drunk or even buzzed, Nate. No one will believe that."

"Trust me," he said. "I can sell it."

"I've been trusting you all night long and all we've done is lie."

"Yes, but the sad looks you were getting are now excited looks. And no one seems to avoiding the topic of Tess and Stubby now. They all see just how over it you are," Nate told her. "So, we did accomplish that at least."

"At least," Ella repeated just before she downed the whole glass of champagne in one gulp.


	3. The Opportunity

The reception was over and they were parked in Ella's driveway for Nate to drop her off.

"I'm sorry I let things escalate," Nate said with a sigh. "I just--I wanted to see you happy is all."

Ella smiled shyly at him. "Thank you, for that, but lying to my family and friends does not make me happy."

"I know. Me either," Nate agreed. "I'll call everyone personally tomorrow. I promise."

"Thank you," Ella said as she pulled out her cell phone. "Oh, I have a voicemail. I didn't hear it ring. I don't know this number."

"Can I see?" Nate asked. She turned her phone toward him and he immediately smirked. "Ella, that's TJ Tyler's number."

"What?" She asked in shock. "No way. It can't be."

"It definitely is. I told you she would call. Go ahead, listen to it."

She pressed to play the voicemail and put it on speaker.

"Ella, this is TJ. I enjoyed seeing you tonight and I got to thinking that I would love to see your portfolio. Let's do lunch tomorrow at Cristo's." There was a pause and then-- "Oh, and bring your adorable fiancé. Peggy told me about your engagement and I think the two of you are just adorable. Ta-ta."

Ella winced. "It was all good until just then."

"It's still good," Nate said with a shrug.

"No, it's not. She's expecting _you_ to come with me," Ella said with a sigh.

"Okay, I know it's not ideal, but what if we put off telling people for just a few days. We have lunch with TJ, you show her your portfolio, she's blown away and hires you on the spot, and then once your job is secure we 'break up.' Then you can quit your current awful job."

"You'd do that for me?" Ella asked.

He nodded. "On one condition."

"What's that?"

"You take the job as costume designer for Connect Three's Christmas Special," Nate said with a hopeful smile. "Finding one was my job and I have yet to follow through on it. It would be great exposure for you. Might even get you some additional clients besides TJ."

She stared at him thoughtfully for a moment before smiling and nodding. "Okay, deal." She stuck her hand out for him to shake and he eagerly returned the gesture.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at noon," Nate said with a soft smile. "We'll meet TJ together. It'll all work out, Ella."

"This means we have to pretend to be an actual couple," Ella told him. "You know that right?"

"Why do you say that like you don't think I can do it? We've been pretending all night," Nate said with a smirk.

"But that's one night. I mean we have to really sell it tomorrow. It has to look like we're a couple that's in a place where engagement is possible, you know? The right level of comfortable affection," Ella said thoughtfully.

"I don't think that will be as difficult for me as you think," Nate told her honestly. "Not with you, at least."

She blushed and grinned. "Oh, I see. Okay, well as long as you're confident."

"I am," he told her with a certain nod. "We'll be fine. Come on, let me walk you to your door."

* * *

What was she doing? Ella thought as she got ready for bed that night.

She was lying to get ahead in her career? Lying to her friends and family to save face? She didn't do these things. Ever. But...

God was she tired of being stepped on by other people on their journey to happiness. She wanted that for herself, for once. She'd been a doormat for most of her life. Even at Camp Rock. She was going to do everything she could to get what she wanted. She had to.

And Nate was willing to help her. Who'd have thought? It was wonderful having him in her life again after so many months without him. She forgot how they were before Stubby. They'd been so close before Connect Three had left to go on that world tour. But he was still getting over Dana then. She didn't know if he liked her or not and she didn't want to be his rebound.

And then Stubby came along and he was so charming and sociable that she just got completely caught up in him.

But now that she was on the other side of that relationship, she realized she missed Nate. She missed him so much.

In a way, this could be her chance to see what Nate would be like in a relationship. Maybe her only chance. It was okay to enjoy it, wasn't it?

* * *

What was he doing? Nate asked himself once he pulled in his own driveway.

He hated lying. He hated putting on a show of being something he wasn't.

But with Ella, it didn't feel like a lie. Honestly, it felt like he was being completely honest for the first time in a long time. Besides, Ella deserved to have everything she wanted and if he could help her get any of it then there wasn't much he wouldn't be willing to do.

He'd regretted not making a move before he left on that world tour years ago and now was his chance to make up for it. Even if it was only pretend for her.

It was a risk, but anything worthwhile required a risk.

* * *

There were seated at the restaurant, waiting for TJ, and Nate noticed Ella was twisting and turning a napkin nervously in her hands. Her portfolio was sitting unopened in her lap.

He motioned to it and then said "Can I?"

"Oh, sure," she said with a nervous clearing of her throat. She handed him the plain black portfolio and he placed it, open, on his lap and then reached over and placed his other hand in hers to keep her from tearing up all the napkins on the table.

He knew by the first sketch that she'd get the job. She gave him a strange look when he took her hand and he smiled warmly at her. "Stop fidgeting. Just one look at these sketches and I know you'll get it."

"You can't know that."

"No, I do. You're more talented than you realize, Ella."

"Well, that's good to hear," TJ said as she suddenly stood in front of them. "I like modesty. Not that I personally have any, but I like for the people I work with to have at least a little. Is that the famous portfolio?" She asked as she sat down across from Nate and motioned to the book in his lap.

"Yes, absolutely, here it is," Nate said as he hurriedly handed it to her.

"A few of them I have actually made for some of my friends. If I've completed them I've included pictures of them for you to see," Ella said as she anxiously watched TJ flip through her sketches.

"Have you two ordered yet?" she asked.

"No, we were waiting on you," Ella said politely.

"Oh, I won't be staying to eat. But your lunch is on me. This is nice, quiet, romantic place. You lovebirds should enjoy," she said absently as she studied the sketches.

"You know," Nate said as he pretended to study the menu. "Ella is doing the wardrobe for Connect Three's Christmas Special. We only hire the best."

TJ immediately looked up. "She is?"

"The deal was final last night," Nate said with a nod.

TJ handed Ella her portfolio with a bright smile. "Well, that settles it then."

"Settles what, exactly?" Ella asked nervously.

"Your portfolio is brilliant, Ella. It's imaginative and elegant. Classic yet new. And while I love it, I think I'll wait to make my decision until I see what you do with this Christmas special. Connect Three doesn't often do costumes or extravagant numbers so I'll be curious to see how you inspire these boys to put on an actual show. Collaboration is key with me, so...impress me," TJ said as she glanced down at her watch. "And now I have to go. But I look forward to the results. Good luck. Enjoy lunch!"

And just like that she was gone.

"What? What just happened?" Ella asked in shock.

"I think your job prospects depend on my Christmas Special," Nate said with a furrowed brow.

"When is this special again?"

"We film it in two and a half weeks and it airs in three," Nate told her.

"So, we have to be fake engaged for three weeks?"

"I think so, yeah."

"Is that okay with you?" Ella asked him worriedly.

"As long as it's okay with you," he replied.

"Can we keep this up that long?"

"I'm willing to try," Nate told her. "You deserve this opportunity, Ella. We have to give it a shot."

She smiled warmly at him and nodded. "Thank you, Nate. I appreciate that."

"Hey, I got us in to this mess in the first place. I owe you," he said with a dismissive shrug.

"You really don't, but I appreciate you anyway," Ella replied.

"Let's eat," he said. "I should probably show you what we have planned so far for the special after this. I've got the plans at my place."

"Of course," Ella said as she grabbed a menu. "I'm starving."

"And, as I recall, you can put away a surprising amount of food," Nate said teasingly.

"Shut up," Ella said with a laugh. "A girl's gotta eat."

* * *

After lunch, he took Ella to his house and he heard her whistle as they walked through the door.

"This house is huge." She paused and did a turn in his living room. "And empty."

"It's more of an investment, honestly. I plan to sell it within the next two years. Property value should go up by then," Nate said with a shrug.

"So that means you can't decorate?" She asked him with a furrowed brow.

"It just means there isn't a point."

She shook her head. "Not true. Decorating makes you comfortable. It makes a place feel like home. Even if you only live here for a short time, it should feel like home. And where are your Christmas decorations?"

"That's not really my thing," Nate told her with a shrug.

"I'm sorry, what?" Ella asked in surprise. "Shane and Jason are like Christmas crazy every year. How are you not?"

"Christmas just means more work. More shows, Christmas specials, interviews, promotions. Lots of travel. Never really made sense to decorate a place I barely see. The only reason we're not doing that this year is because of Mitchie," Nate told her as he joined her in the living room.

"Mitchie?" Ella asked.

"Yeah, she clears her schedule to spend it with her family and now that she and Shane are married she thinks he should do the same. They compromised. He'd stay if we could have our own Christmas Extravaganza on network TV with cameos by all of our friends and family. Shane's wanted to do one since we were kids. Jason too. They have this whole concept worked out of an old glamour Hollywood Christmas party--"

Ella gasped and clapped excitedly. "Oh I love that so much. The wardrobe for that would be so dapper. Nice suits, sparkly dresses, maybe some velvet. Faux fur. And everything in lush greens and bright reds."

He laughed softly. "You _would_ love that."

"I hope you're more into Christmas on camera then you are right now," Ella said with a shake of her head and teasing grin.

"Oh, I'll be Mr. Christmas once the cameras are pointed at me, but until then I'm--"

"Mr. Grinch?" Ella asked with a smirk. "Well, if people are going to believe we're engaged then you're going to have to decorate this place. I would never let anyone who wants to marry me have such a boring house."

"Ouch," Nate said with a laugh. "I mean I know I'm dull but I've never heard anyone say it quite like that."

She laughed with him and shook her head. "You're not boring, but your house sure is."

"Well, we'll go shopping later and I'll let you fix that," Nate told her with an affectionate smile.

Her eyes lit up and she hopped ever so slightly. "Does that include tree shopping? I mean it's December. You should have a tree."

He sighed but eventually smiled at her and shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"Yes!" she yelled as she pumped her fist into the air. "I'll win you over to Christmas, sooner or later, Gray."

"I have no doubt you will. You can do anything," Nate said with a laugh. "I know I'm doomed."

"You totally are," Ella said with a grin.

"I've got concept art for the special in my office," Nate said as he motioned down the hall. "If you'd like to see it."

"I'd love to," Ella said as she followed him down the hallway. "I'm actually really excited about this. It's been a long time since I've had all the power over wardrobe decisions, and then for it to be for something centered around Christmas..." she shook her head and smiled in disbelief. "It seems too good to be true."

"Well, you've got a great pool of talent to design for. Mitchie, Peggy, Tess, and even Dana."

She paused and turned a concerned look on him. "Dana?"

"Yeah, she's made a name for herself in classical and instrumental music--"

"No, I know that, but I mean isn't that awkward since you and her were- _you know_?"

He shook his head. "No. I mean maybe it would have been two or three years ago, but Dana and I are long over. My thoughts are best spent on other people," he said as he gave Ella a meaningful glance.

She blushed and nodded. "Oh, well that's good."

"I think so," Nate agreed.


End file.
